The present invention relates to an anisotropically electroconductive film which gives electroconductivity only along its thickness direction, and particularly relates to an anisotropically electroconductive film which is installed between circuits to bond to each other by being heated and pressurized. The anisotropically electroconductive film also conducts the circuits due to electroconductive particles contained therein.
An anisotropically electroconductive film consists of an adhesive in which electroconductive particles are dispersed, and it gives an electroconductivity along its thickness direction by being pressurized towards the thickness. The anisotropically electroconductive film is installed between circuits standing opposite to each other and is heated and pressurized so that the circuits are bonded and conducted electrically. The anisotropically electroconductive film gives electroconductivity only in the direction of its thickness.
The anisotropically electroconductive film may be used for connecting a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) or TAB with an ITO terminal on a glass base plate of a liquid crystal panel. The anisotropically electroconductive film forms an anisotropically electroconductive layer between various terminals so as to stick the terminals physically together and to connect the terminals electrically.
Conventional anisotropically electroconductive films are generally composed of an adhesive which consists mainly of an epoxy resin or a phenolic resin and a hardening agent, and electroconductive particles which are dispersed in the adhesive, where a one-pack type thermoset adhesive is dominantly used. Although attempts have made to improve the adhesive strength of the anisotropically electroconductive film in order to achieve a stable reliability in connection between circuits at high temperature and high humidity contents, the conventional anisotropically electroconductive films composed of an epoxy resin or phenolic resin do not have sufficiently high adhesive strength, workability or resistance to humidity and heat.
Japanese Patent Publication H10-338860A has disclosed an anisotropically electroconductive film composed of a thermoset or photosetting adhesive which consists mainly of a polyacetalized resin obtained by acetalizing polyvinyl alcohol. The anisotropically electroconductive film has a high adhesive strength, a good workability and also a high resistance to humidity and heat.
Recently a liquid crystal film of which base material is a plastic film such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) has been used and the anisotropically electroconductive film also has been used for bonding such liquid crystal films.
When the anisotropically electroconductive film is used for bonding a liquid crystal film, it is necessary to bond the anisotropically electroconductive film to the liquid crystal film in such a manner that the highest temperature during the bonding operation does not exceed a heat-resisting temperature of the liquid crystal film. However, the heat-resisting temperature of the liquid crystal film is usually lower than the temperature as high as 150 to 200xc2x0 C. at which the anisotropically electroconductive film is commonly heated during the bonding operation. Thus, the liquid crystal film may be broken if the anisotropically electroconductive film is stuck to the liquid crystal film at a temperature between 150 and 200xc2x0 C.
If the anisotropically electroconductive film is stuck to the liquid crystal film at a lower temperature than the heat-resisting temperature of the liquid crystal film, the anisotropically electroconductive film is not supplied with enough quantity of heat to stick, set, or flow whereby its adhesive properties and conductive characteristics are insufficient.
Therefore, an anisotropically electroconductive film should stick firmly to polymer films having low heat-resisting temperature to give enough electroconductivity even when they are stuck at a low temperature and for a short period of time. The anisotropically electroconductive film should also stick a printed circuit board or IC chip at a low temperature and for a short period of time in order to make thermal expansion and shrinkage of the printed circuit board and IC chip small.
Japanese Patent Publication H10-338844A has disclosed an anisotropically electroconductive film composed of a thermoset or photosetting adhesive which is composed mainly of a (meth-)acrylic resin obtained by polymerizing acrylic monomers and/or methacrylic monomers.
When an anisotropically electroconductive film is used for connecting FPC with an ITO terminal formed on a base plate of a liquid crystal panel, the anisotropically electroconductive film is required to stick firmly to both ITO and silica (SiOX) for the following reasons. That is, the ITO terminal is formed on a glass base plate of the liquid crystal panel by a vapor deposition process, spattering process, ion-plating process, CVD process and the like, and the base plate of the liquid crystal panel has been recently made of polyimide or polyethylene terephthalete (PET) for the purpose of reducing the weight or thickness of the base plate.
In this case, in order to form an ITO film having a good adherence on a resin base made of polyimide, PET or the like, the whole surface of the base plate is covered with a SiOX (including SiO2) layer before the ITO is applied thereon, and thus the ITO layer is to be formed on the SiOX layer. The ITO layer on the SiOX layer is etched in order to form the ITO terminal on the SiOX layer. Therefore, the anisotropically electroconductive film to be used for sticking the base plate is required to have a high adhesive strength to both ITO and SiOX since the ITO terminal is formed on the SiOX layer.
However, the conventional anisotropically electroconductive film does not have a high adhesion strength to either ITO or SiOX, and it has been desired to be improved in their adhesion properties.
Recently, there has arisen a problem of expansion of a base plate caused due to heat or pressure applied to the anisotropically electroconductive film, since a pitch of electrodes on the base plate has been finer for the purpose of implementing circuits at a high density. There also has arisen a problem of damage to the base plate from the heat and pressure applied to the anisotropically electroconductive film, since the base plate has consisted of material having low resistance to heat and pressure for the purpose of reducing the weight and production cost thereof. Thus, anisotropically electroconductive films made from radical-reaction type materials have been developed in order to be bonded to the base plate at a lower temperature and lower pressure at which the conventional epoxy or phenolic anisotropically electroconductive film is not bonded to the base plate.
However, when the reaction rate of the adhesive is excessively increased for the purpose of lowering the temperature and pressure applied to the radical-reaction type adhesive, the adhesive loses flowability and hardens before the electroconductive particles therein contacts the electrodes so as not to provide enough electroconductivity. Furthermore, the radical-reaction type adhesive is unduly lowered in its adhesion strength when the adhesive hardens before it sufficiently wets the surface of the base plate.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide an anisotropically electroconductive film having high adhesion strength with high conductivity even when the anisotropically electroconductive film is heated at a temperature of not higher than 130xc2x0 C. and for a short period of time for sticking.
In order to achieve the first object, an anisotropically electroconductive film of a first aspect consists of an adhesive in which electroconductive particles are dispersed. The adhesive is composed of a thermosetting resin composition including a base resin, at least a reactive compound, at least an organic peroxide, at least a reaction accelerating compound, and the electroconductive particles. The base resin is a polyacetalized resin which is obtained by acetalizing a polyvinyl alcohol. The reactive compound is at least one selected from the group consisting of acryloxy group-bearing compounds, methacryloxy group-bearing compounds and epoxy group-bearing compounds, and the reaction accelerating compound is a compound which has at least a radically reactive group and alkali-reactive group as its end groups.
The polyacetalized resin is prompted in its adhesive reaction at a low temperature and has a strong adhesive strength by containing the reaction accelerating compound which has the radically reactive group and the alkali-reactive group as its end groups.
In the first aspect, the thermosetting resin composition is preferable to include at least one reaction accelerating compound in an amount of 0.5 to 50 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the base resin. The reaction accelerating compound is preferable to have an acryloxy group or methacryloxy group as the radically reactive group and to have a carboxyl group or acidic hydroxyl group as the alkali-reactive group, which is preferable to be at least one selected from the group consisting of acrylic acid, 2-acryloyloxyethylsuccinic acid, 2-acryloyloxyethylphthalic acid, 2-acryloyloxyethylhexahydrophthalic acid, methacryl acid, 2-methacryloyloxyethylsuccinic acid and 2-methacryloyloxyethylhexahydrophthalic acid.
Further, the thermosetting resin composition is preferable to include the reactive compound in an amount of 0.5 to 80 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the base resin.
The organic peroxide is preferable to be a low-temperature-decomposable organic peroxide which has a 10 hours half-life temperature of not greater than 80xc2x0 C. The thermosetting resin composition is preferable to include the organic peroxide in an amount of 0.1 to 10 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the base resin.
The content of acetal groups of the polyacetalized resin adopted as base resin is equal to or more than 30 mole percent.
The thermosetting resin composition of the first aspect is preferable to include a silane coupling agent in an amount of 0.01 to 5 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the base resin.
The anisotropically electroconductive film of the first aspect is disposed or installed between circuits which stand opposite to each other, and it electrically connects the circuits and also physically sticks the ones together after being heated and pressed. The anisotropically electroconductive film of the first aspect is preferable to be heated during a bonding process at a temperature not greater than 130xc2x0 C.
The anisotropically electroconductive film of the first aspect has such advantages as follows.
1) The anisotropically electroconductive film sticks to objects to be stuck together at a low temperature whereby the film sticks the objects having low resistance to a high temperature, with excellent electroconductive properties without causing breakage of the objects.
2) The anisotropically electroconductive film has good resistance to humidity and heat, so that the film has good anisotropic electroconductive properties after it held at a high temperature and humidity for a long period of time.
3) The anisotropically electroconductive film has good repairability.
4) The anisotropically electroconductive film has high transparency.
5) The anisotropically electroconductive film exhibits more stable and higher adhesion than conventional ones.
6) The anisotropically electroconductive film has a good light-transmittance since the film is composed of a film made from transparent polymers, so that the film can provide a good workability in positioning electrodes.
7) Although the conventional anisotropically electroconductive films of epoxy type or the like need to be heated to 150xc2x0 C. or higher, the anisotropically electroconductive film of the present invention sticks at a temperature of not higher than 130xc2x0 C., particularly not higher than 100xc2x0 C. When the film is made to be provided with ultraviolet-curing (UV-curing) characteristics, the anisotropically electroconductive film sticks to objects at a still lower temperature.
8) The conventional anisotropically electroconductive films of epoxy type and phenolic type are hard to stick to the electrode temporarily and are easy to separate therefrom, since the conventional films is poor in sticking. In contrast the anisotropically electroconductive film of the present invention has enough high adhesion strength to adhere on the electrode temporarily.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an anisotropically electroconductive film which has good adhesion to both ITO and SiOX.
In order to achieve the second object, an anisotropically electroconductive film of the second aspect consists of an adhesive containing electroconductive particles dispersed therein. The adhesive is composed of a thermosetting resin composition or photo-setting resin composition including base resin, melamine resin, and the electroconductive particles.
The adhesion of the anisotropically electroconductive film to both ITO and SiOX is exceedingly improved by incorporating the melamine resin into the resin composition.
In the second aspect, the base resin is preferably polyacetalized resin obtained by acetalizing polyvinyl alcohol or a (meth-)acrylic resin obtained by polymerizing acrylic monomers and/or methacrylic monomers.
The resin composition of the anisotropically electroconductive film is preferable to include the melamine resin in an amount of 1 to 200 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the base resin. When the resin composition further includes an urea resin in an amount of 0.01 to 10 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the base resin, the adhesive catches bubbles scarecely whereby the anisotropically electroconductive film is further improved in its electroconductivity and adhesion.
The anisotropically electroconductive film of the second aspect is preferable to include at least an organic peroxide or photosensitizer in an amount of 0.1 to 10 parts by weight, at least one reactive compound selected from the group consisting of acryloxy group-bearing compounds, methacryloxy group-bearing compounds and epoxy group-bearing compounds in an amount of 0.5 to 80 parts by weight, a silane coupling agent in an amount of 0.01 to 5 parts by weight, and a hydrocarbon resin in amount of 1 to 200 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the base resin.
The content of the electroconductive particles is preferable to be 0.1 to 15 percent by volume for the base resin.
The anisotropically electroconductive film of the second aspect has the advantages 2) through 8) among the aforementioned advantages 1)through 8) of the anisotropically electroconductive film of the first aspect.
The anisotropically electroconductive film has good resistance to humidity and heat, so that the film has good anisotropically electroconductive properties after it is held at a high temperature and humidity for a long period of time.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide an anisotropically electroconductive film which is easy to control the rate of its hardening reaction and has high reliability in conducting electricity and good adhesive properties even if the film is heated at a low temperature under low pressures during a bonding process.
An anisotropically electroconductive film of the third aspect consists of an adhesive containing electroconductive particles dispersed therein. The adhesive is composed of thermosetting or photo-setting resin composition including a base resin, at least a polymerization inhibitor, and the electroconductive particles.
The anisotropically electroconductive film of the third aspect can be adjusted time for starting to cure by adjusting the content of the polymerization inhibitor, whereby the film achieves good adhesion and high reliability in its conductivity.
In the third aspect, the base resin is preferable to be polyacetalized resin obtained by acetalizing polyvinyl alcohol or (meth-)acrylic resin obtained by polymerizing acrylic monomers and/or methacrylic monomers.
The resin composition of the anisotropically electroconductive film of the third aspect is preferable to include the polymerization inhibitor in an amount of 100 to 50000 ppm.
The anisotropically electroconductive film of the third aspect is preferable to include at least an organic peroxide or photosensitizer in an amount of 0.1 to 10 parts by weight, at least one reactive compound selected from the group consisting of acryloxy group-bearing compounds, methacryloxy group-bearing compounds and epoxy group-bearing compounds in an amount of 0.5 to 80 parts by weight, a silane coupling agent in an amount of 0.01 to 5 parts by weight, and a hydrocarbon resin in an amount of 1 to 200 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the base resin.
The content of the electroconductive particles is preferable to be 0.1 to 15 percent by volume for the base resin, and the mean diameter of the electroconductive particles is preferable to be 0.1 to 100 xcexcm.
The anisotropically electroconductive film of the third aspect has the advantages 2) through 8) among the aforementioned advantages 1) through 8) of the anisotropically electroconductive film of the first aspect.
Hereinafter, embodiments of the present invention will be described in detail. It should be noted that the following description I will mainly provide explanations of the first aspect, yet it will partly provide explanations of the second and third aspects.
In the first aspect, the base resin of the thermosetting resin composition of which the adhesive is composed is a polyacetalized resin obtained by acetalizing a polyvinyl alcohol, and the polyacetalized resin is preferable to have acetal groups at a rate of 30 mole percent or more. When the content of the acetal groups is less than 30 mole percent, the anisotropically electroconductive film may be lowered in resistance to humidity. Examples of the polyacetalized resin are polyvinyl formal resin, polyvinyl butyral resin and the like, especially polyvinyl butyral resin. The commercially available polyvinyl butyral resin may be used, such as xe2x80x9cDenka PVB 3000-1xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cDenka PVB 2000-Lxe2x80x9d produced by Denki Kagaku Kogyo Co. Ltd.
In the first aspect, at least a reactive compound (such as monomer) having an acryloxy group, methacryloxy group or epoxy group is used so as to improve and adjust the characteristics (mechanical strength, adhesive properties, optical properties, resistance to heat, resistance to humidity, resistance to weather, rate of crosslinking and other) of the anisotropically electroconductive film. The reactive compound may be derivatives of acrylic acids or methacrylic acids, for example, the ester and the amide thereof. Examples of a hydrocarbon group of ester are alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, dodecyl, stearyl and lauryl, cycrohexyl group, tetrahydrofurfuryl group, aminoethyl group, 2-hydroxyethyl group, 3-hydroxypropyl group, 3-chloro-2-hydroxypropyl group and the like. The ester of multifunctional alcohol may be used just as the aboves, such as: ethylene glycol, triethylen glycol, polypropylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, trimethylolpropane and pentaerythritol. As the amide, diacetone acrylamide is typically used. As the multifunctional crosslinking agent, the acrylic or methacrylic ester of trimethylolpropane, pentaerythritol and glycerine may be used. Examples of the epoxy group-bearing compound are triglycidyl tris(2-hydroxy ethyl)isocyanurate, neopentyl glycol diglycidyl ether, 1,6-hexanediol diglycidyl ether, allyl glycidyl ether, 2-ethylhexyl grycidyl ether, phenyl glycidyl ether, phenol (EO)5 glycidyl ether, p-t-butylphenyl grycidyl ether, diglycidyl ester adipate, diglycidyl ester phthalate, glycidyl methacrylate and butyl grycidyl ether. Further, alloyed polymers bearing epoxy groups can be used just as the above.
One alone or a mixture including more than two of these reactive compounds is added preferably in an amount of 0.5 to 80 parts by weight, more preferably 0.5 to 70 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the base resin. The reactive compound more than 80 parts by weight will result in poor workability in preparing the adhesive or result in poor formability in forming the layer of the adhesive.
In the first aspect, an organic peroxide may be contained in the thermosetting resin composition for setting. A low-temperature-decomposable organic peroxide which has a 10 hours half-life temperature of not greater than 80xc2x0 C., particularly not greater than 70xc2x0 C., is preferable for use. Although the lower limit of the 10 hours half-life temperature of the low-temperature-decomposable organic peroxide is not limitative, it may be about 50xc2x0 C. Examples of such organic peroxides are benzoyl peroxide, stearoyl peroxide and the like.
The content of the above organic peroxide is preferable to be 0.1 to 10 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the base resin.
In the first aspect, at least a compound having a radically reactive group and an alkali-reactive group as its end groups may be used as a reaction accelerating compound so as to prompt the adhesive reaction of the base resin at a low temperature. The reaction accelerating compound has preferably an acryloxy group or a methacryloxy group as a radically reactive group, and a carboxyl group or an acid hydroxyl group as an alkali-reactive group, and is preferable to be one or more than two selected from the group including acrylic acid, 2-acryloyloxy ethylsuccinic acid, 2-acryloyloxy ethylphthalic acid, 2-acryloyloxy ethylhexahydrophthalic acid, methacrylic acid, 2-methacryloyloxy ethylsuccinic acid and 2-methacryloyloxy ethylhexahydrophthalic acid.
The content of the reaction accelerating compound is preferable to be 0.5 to 50 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the base resin, since too small amount of the reaction accelerating compound does not give an adequate effect of improving the adhesive reactivity at a low temperature, while too large amount of the reaction accelerating compound decreases the three dimensional crosslink density whereby the anisotropically electroconductive film results in low reliability in conducting electricity.
The anisotropically electroconductive films of the first, second and third aspects are preferable to be added with a silane coupling agent(s) as adhesion accelerator. As the silane coupling agent, it is preferable to use one alone or a mixture composed of two or more selected from the group consisting of vinyl triethoxysilane, vinyl tris(xcex2-methoxyethoxy)silane, xcex3-methacryloxypropyl trimethoxysilane, vinyl triacetoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropyl trimethoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropyl triethoxysilane, xcex2-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl)ethyltrimethoxysilane, vinyl trichlorosilane, xcex3-mercaptopropyl trimethoxysilane, xcex3-aminopropyl triethoxysilane, and N-xcex2-(aminoethyl)-xcex3-aminopropyl trimethoxysilane.
0.01 to 5 parts by weight of the silane coupling agent per 100 parts by weight of the base resin may be sufficient for the anisotropically electroconductive film to be added with.
The thermosetting resin composition of the first aspect and those of the second and third aspects described later may be added with a hydrocarbon resin so as to improve processing characteristics and laminating characteristics. The hydrocarbon resin can be either the natural resin or synthetic resin. The natural hydrocarbon resin may be rosin, rosin derivatives or terpene resin. Examples of the rosin are gum resin, tall oil resin and wood resin. The rosin derivative may be hydrogenated rosin, disproportionated rosin, polymerized rosin, esterified rosin and metallized rosin may be used. Examples of the terpene resin are monoterpene resins such as a xcex1-pinene, xcex2-pinene and the like, and terpene phenol resins. The other examples of the natural resin are dammar, copal and shellac. The synthetic resin may be petroleum resins, phenol resins or xylene resins. Examples of the petroleum resin are aliphatic resins, aromatic resins, cycloaliphatic resins, copolymer resins, hydrogenated resins, pure monomer resins and coumarone-indene resins. Examples of the phenol resin are alkylphenol resins and denatured phenol resins. Examples of the xylene resin are so-called xylen resins and denatured xylen resins.
The content of the hydrocarbon resin is not limitative, but it is preferable to be 1 to 200 parts by weight, particularly 5 to 150 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the base resin.
Besides the above additives, the thermosetting resin composition of the first aspect and those of the second and third aspects described later may be added with an age resistor, ultraviolet absorber, dyes, processing aids or the like.
In the first, second and third aspects, a variety of electroconductive particles may be used. Examples of the electroconductive particles are metal or alloy powder of copper, silver, nickel, etc. and resin or ceramic particles covered with such metal or alloy. The shape of the electroconductive particles is not limitative. The electroconductive particles may have any shape of a flake-like shape, a branch-like shape, a grain-like shape, a pellet-like shape, etc.
The electroconductive particles are preferable to have a modulus of elasticity of 1.0xc3x97107 to 1.0xc3x971010 Pa. That is, when an anisotropically electroconductive film including electroconductive particles which have a high modulus of elasticity is used for bonding objects such as liquid crystal films of which the base material is plastic film, breakage such as cracking may occur to the bonded objects and spring back may be caused due to elastic recovery of the particles after bonding the objects whereby the anisotropically electroconductive film cannot be equipped with stable electrical conductive properties. Therefore, electroconductive particles having a modulus of elasticity within the above range are recommended. With using such electroconductive particles, it is possible to prevent the breakage of bonded objects and to depress the spring back caused due to elastic recovery of the particles; besides, it is also possible to increase contact area of the electroconductive particles, so that the stable conductive properties with good reliability can be achieved. Electroconductive particles having a modulus of elasticity of 1.0xc3x97107 Pa or less are easily damaged, thereby making the conductive properties worse, and electroconductive particles having a modulus of elasticity of 1.0xc3x971010 Pa or more can allow the spring back to occur. The electroconductive particles may consist of plastic core particles which have a modulus of elasticity within the above range and a surface layer of the above metal or alloy coated thereon.
In the first, second and third aspects, the content of electroconductive particles is preferable to be in the range from 0.1 to 15 volume percent for the base resin, and the diameter of the electroconductive particles is preferable to be 0.1 to 100 xcexcm in order to give an excellent conductivity.
The anisotropically electroconductive films of the first, second and third aspects are composed of an adhesive in which the electroconductive particles are dispersed. The adhesive is preferable to have a melt flow rate (MFR) of 1 to 3000, more preferably 1 to 1000, most preferably 1 to 800. The adhesive is preferable to have fluidity of 105 Paxc2x7s or less at a temperature of 70xc2x0 C.
The aforementioned base resin is mixed homogeneously with the aforementioned additives and electroconductive particles according to the predetermined recipe and is kneaded by an extruder, rolls etc. After that, the mixture is formed into the desired shape of a film by a production method such as calender roll method, T-die extrusion method, inflation method and the like whereby the anisotropically electroconductive films of the first aspect and the second and third aspects to be described later are produced. In the step of formation of the film, embossing may be applied to the film in order to prevent blocking and facilitate bonding of the film to objects to be bonded.
The resulted anisotropically electroconductive film may be laminated on the objects to be bonded (such as polyimide, copper foil, etc.) by conventional methods; such as, a laminating method using hot press, a direct laminating method using an extruding machine or calendering machine, a hot press laminating method using a film laminator and the like.
The anisotropically electroconductive film may be prepared, instead threabove, by dissolving the components of the film homogeneously into a solvent which has no effect to a member (such as a separator) and, then, being applied uniformly to the surface of the member. In this case, another object (such as polyimide, copper foil, etc.) to be bonded to the member is temporarily contacted to the member, and then the object and the member are bonded each other by thermosetting the film components.
Although the type of the object to be bonded by the anisotropically electroconductive film of the first aspect is not limited, the film serves especially to bond objects which have low resistance to heat since the film adheres firmly at a low temperature. Thus, the anisotropically electroconductive film of the first aspect is effective to bond a terminal of a liquid crystal film having a plastic base film and a terminal of an electronic part. Examples of the electronic part are a flexible printed circuit (FPC), TAB and the like. Examples of the plastic base film of the liquid crystal film are transparent polymer film materials including PET, polyester, polycarbonate, polyether sulfone and the like. Among these materials, PET is particularly useful in terms of economy. The anisotropically electroconductive film of the first aspect is also effective to bond a printed circuit board, an IC chip, or the like where the circuit is finely or closely integrated so as to be easily and adversely affected by its thermal expansion and shrinkage.
The anisotropically electroconductive film of the first aspect can be thermoset at a temperature of 130xc2x0 C. or less, preferably in a range of 100xc2x0 C. to 130xc2x0 C., so that it can successfully adhere to such objects having low resistance to heat. 10 to 30 seconds are sufficient to thermoset the anisotropically electroconductive film. The anisotropically electroconductive film is applied with pressure through its thickness direction during its adhesion and electroconductivity arises in the film in the direction. The pressure is preferable to be 0.5 to 5 MPa, particularly 1.0 to 3.0 MPa, but it is not limitative thereto.
The anisotropically electroconductive film of the first aspect is preferable to have a conductivity of 10xcexa9 or less, particularly 5xcexa9 or less through its full thickness, and resistivity of 106xcexa9 or more, particularly 109xcexa9 or more in the direction along its surface.